1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a bearing bush having at least one aperture whose edge boundary has a first apex and a second apex situated opposite one another in the bush longitudinal direction. The invention further relates to a particular use of said bearing bush, and a manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Such bearing bushes are used, for example, in brake calipers of motor vehicles. For a combined parking brake-service brake, the bearing bush must have at least one aperture through which a corresponding pin may engage in the bush when the parking brake is actuated.
When these bushes are incorporated into the housing, which may be made of aluminum, for example, the sharp-edged boundary of the aperture may produce chips which may impair the function of the bearing. This drawback occurs in particular for bearings having a butt edge, since when the bushing is pressed in, partial surfaces of the bearing on one side are compressed, and on the opposite side are spread apart. As a result of this deformation of the bearing bush, chip formation is facilitated in particular when the aperture is located in the region of the partial surfaces.